Anna's Wish
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: She wish. She gets. She regrets. Join Anna as she soon realize that making a wish to get rid of someone you don't want will always not go according to plan as expected. Will be only 8 chapters to this. Heck! Who am I kidding? There will be more than that!
1. Heated Argument and Horrible Wish

** Hey guys! I'm officially out of school now and I'm a Senior now! WOOHOO! To celebrate, I decided to come up with this short story for you guys to enjoy. Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

It was a very productive day for anyone in the Castle of Arendelle. All the servants and guards and maids were doing their jobs as usually. Quietly and swiftly is how they got their job done but what they really want to do was heard the meeting that was taking place. Kai and Gerda, who are like Anna and Elsa's adoptive parents, just turn around the corner, discussing about the meeting and especially about Anna being there.

"I wonder how the meeting is going for Anna?" Gerda ask the older man. Concern was lace in her voice.

"Yeah. This is her very first meeting and we know Anna is quite the opposite for her sister but I believe she will do well. It's not that she's going to do something risky" Kai assured Gerda.

As if on cue, Anna's yelling was heard from the meeting room. It wasn't too long when she emerge from the room with her face beat red and her hands balled up in a fist.

"Well everyone in there is bald and sucks anyway!" Anna shouted as she began to turn away from the meeting and began walking down the hallway.

Everyone suddenly stop what they were doing as they watch their Princess walk down the hallway. Anna ignore them for she knew they all were giving her their undivided attention. She then finally made it to her room. She open the door and walk in it and slam the door with so much force that it echo throughout the halls. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. " Guess I spoke too soon" Kai said and Gerda agreed.

"Then Elsa should be coming out right about now" Gerda said as she point to the door.

And as if on cue again, Elsa came out of the room. She then gave an apologetic look as she said in her queenly voice. "I'm terribly sorry for that. I will go talk to her"

Elsa's face went from an apologetic smile to a disapproval look the minute she walk down the hallway. She did her best to ignore the looks from her subjects as she made her way over to Anna's room. She then went in and slam the door. Kai and Gerda along with the others exchange glances with each other.

"It's about to go down" One of the guards said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile in Anna's room, Anna knew Elsa was going to give it to her so she decided to sit down on the bed because this will be a long one.

"I can't believe you did that Anna!" Elsa roared out loud.

"Did what?" Anna ask with a puzzle look.

Elsa roll her eyes in annoyance. "Don't play dumb! You know exactly what you did!"

"What?" Anna said as she rose from the bed. "Telling those bald guys what they need to hear? I think I did the right thing"

Elsa shook her head. "No you didn't Anna. You did the complete opposite"

"Elsa. They were trying to use you. I mean come on have you heard what they were saying?" Anna pleaded with her for her to understand.

"Yes" Elsa answer her question with.

* * *

"They were trying to have you your powers to hurt others in exchange for us to have close trade with them. Do you find that really unfair?!" Anna ask her sister as she threw her hands up in the air. The young Queen look at her baby sister and sigh.

"I know Anna but it's what Arendelle needs" Elsa try to reason with her.

"Yeah but what about what you need?" Anna counter the statement. "I bet Arendelle will take the risk of losing trade with them than to have their own Queen be use for a secret weapon in war!"

Elsa didn't say anything after that. She knew Anna was right but she was still wrong for standing her up like that in front of those guys. They really mean business and Anna went hot-headed as usually and for what? Well that doesn't matter. What matters is returning to the meeting.

"Anna this discussion is over. You are not allowed to leave this room-no-you are not allowed to leave this castle until I give say. Also, you are banned from having any chocolates of any kind!" Elsa said sternly as she point a finger at Anna. Anna gasp! 'No chocolate!' Anna felt a burning rage building up inside.

"Who are you to tell me what to do huh?! You're not Mom!" Anna shout out with burning eyes.

That stung Elsa right there. She didn't think that Anna was going to ever bring their late parents up not even when their furious!

"I know that Anna but I'm Queen and you need to listen to me. Now we will talk more about this when I finish up the meeting. Are we clear?"

"The only reason I went to that stupid meeting was so I could be close to you. Since you clearly never had the time to hang with me since you're Queen. What about my sister huh? I know you want to be this perfect Queen for Arendelle but what about being my perfect sister?! When will you do that?!" Anna stated as she directed every word towards her sister.

Elsa didn't say anything. Not even as much as making a gesture and that what really blew a fuse in Anna's head. In a heat of rage, Anna yells "I hope something terrible happens to you!"

This made Elsa turn around. She gave Anna that 'Really?' look. "Anna. You really don't mean-"

"Yes I do! I-I-" Anna was trying to find the words to express what she is feeling.

"You what Anna?" Elsa asked Anna with her arms folded across her chest.

"I HATE YOU!"

* * *

Elsa felt her heart burst into many pieces after she heard those three words. Anna then continue on, tears coming down her face. "And I wish you were never my sister! I don't want to see you ever again!" She then ran to the door, open it, and went right out of the room. Elsa was having a hard time to process what just happen but that didn't matter now. Right now she have to get then went out of the room.

When she came out, she looked up to see all her servants, guards, and of course Kai and Gerda staring at her with concern. She didn't pay them any mind as she ran pass them to go after her baby sister. Kai and Gerda exchange looks with each other before they took off after their Queen and Princess.

* * *

Anna burst through the doors and took off into the area. Elsa shortly came behind her. She saw Anna running and decided to call out to her, hoping she will listen to her.

"Anna!" Elsa call out to her sister but Anna just ignore her as she continue to run. Elsa grunted in frustration. "Why must she run?" Elsa then took after her. She chase after her sister through the garden, the courtyard, all the way to the gates! Anna saw her escape and bolted for it. Elsa saw this and bolted straight for her! "Anna!" She scream out.

While she was too focus on Anna, Elsa didn't see a small hole in the ground she was running towards. By the time she realize it, her foot got caught on it and pull her to the ground hard! Elsa went to move her leg but was only greeted by hot searing pain that ran up her ankle.

"Oww! My ankle!" Elsa yell out as she grab hold onto it and rock with it a little. Elsa then looked up to see Anna still running. She was heading to the Northern Mountain! Elsa's eyes widen in alarm when she realize this.

"Ann-ahhh!" Elsa screamed out as she collapse back onto the ground.

"No.." Elsa rasp out quietly as she outstretched her hand to her fleeing sister. Suddenly, she heard two voices and the sound of pounding feet coming straight for her.

"Your Majesty!" Kai yell out as he came in front of her.

"Are you alright?!" Gerda ask in a panic as she too came in front of her. Elsa shakily stood up.

"I'm fin-AAhh!" Elsa scream out as she felt the hot searing pain again in her ankle. She then collapse into the two older adults' arms

"You are not fine, Elsa. Your ankle is sprain. You need to rest" Gerda try to reason with her. She didn't want to see Elsa in so much pain. The girl sufferEd thirteen years of isolation and fear this is the least she wants for her now.

"But Anna" Elsa try to argue with them as she look to where Anna run off to. Kai and Gerda look at each other with worry and concern on their face. They fear what will happen to Anna out there and want to go after her but they had to take care of Elsa first.

"Don't worry Elsa. I'm sure she's going to come back just she haves to clear her head that's all" Kai said as he and Gerda help Elsa back to the Castle. Elsa took one last look at the mountain before looking back at the Castle. 'Please be safe Anna'

* * *

Anna didn't know where she was going. All she knew is that she want to get far away from all her problems. As she was running, she began to think out loud.

"Stupid bald guys. Stupid meetings. And stupid Elsa. I swear I just wann-"

Anna cut herself off as she felt her foot got snag. She then felt herself propel over the edge! "AHHHHHH!" She scream as she tumble-down the hill! As she was falling, she try to protect herself from anything that was coming her way. She did good so far of avoiding things. Unfortunately, she didn't see a uncoming branch approaching her! When Anna notice this, she knew she couldn't do anything.

CRACK!

Was the sound that was made when Anna's head made contact with the branch. The force was so bad it render Anna unconscious but her limp body kept tumbling softly down. Eventually, she skid to a stop at the bottom of the hill. But Anna still remain motionless.

* * *

"Child..Child..Wake up.." A scratchy voice said.

"Err..Five more minutes" Anna groaned. Suddenly, she felt something hit her head. Instantly, Anna jump up from the ground. She then saw an old woman with a staff, eyeing her carefully. Anna knew she have to be the one that hit her in the head and yells at her "Hey! What was that for?! I told you five minutes! Could I at least get that?!"

"I afraid not, Princess Anna of Arendelle, whose sister is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle and also refer to as the Snow Queen because of her extraordinary ability to control Ice and Snow" The old woman reply as she put her staff away. This made Anna get worry.

"Who are you? How do you know so much about my sister? Do I even know you?" Anna ask nervously.

The old woman laugh. "I'm afraid not my dear. You see I'm a Witch!"

"A Witch? I can believe that" Anna said in agreement. After all the talking trolls she encounter, her sister having powers, a talking snowman, her being frozen and thawed, and a crazy Prince willing to kill her and her sister for their throne and all, meeting someone who claims to be a Witch doesn't really phase her at all.

Thinking that the Princess might not believe her, The Witch them ask her.

"Do you want me to prove it to you?"

"Yes please" Anna reply.

"Very well. I shall grant you one wish"

"A wish?"

"Yes. What do you wish or desire?"

Anna thought for a minute then it hit her!

"I wish that Elsa wasn't my sister anymore!"

The Witch was stun by this! Why would she wish such a thing like that? "Are you sure about that dear?" The Witch question her, thinking that she might heard her wrong.

"I am" Anna said plainly.

"How about you clear your mi-" The Witch try to offer her but Anna refuse.

"No! My mind is already made up!"

The Witch went quiet for a minute which made Anna feel instantly bad. She knew that The Witch wasn't going to give her a wish now.

"Very well then" The Witch said suddenly.

Anna was startled "Huh?"

"Your wish is granted. You will see how life is without Elsa being your sister"

"Yeah yeah let's get it on!" Anna said anxiously as she jump around in a circle.

The Witch watch the girl with steady eye. "Feisty yet naïve. You should be careful for what you wish for it will come with an ultimate price and-"

'Great. Now she's starting to sound like Elsa' Anna thought to herself as she roll her eyes. She let out a huge breath as she tune back to reality.

"Will lead you to feel-"

"Yeah yeah. I doubt that's going to happen so come on already! Give me my wish!" Anna said eagerly, cutting The Witch off again. The Witch couldn't believe this! Clearly, she haven't deal with anyone like her before.

Sensing she was not getting the strawberry blonde to change her mind about the wish she made, she sighs in defeat.

"Alright" The Witch said as she took something out of her pocket. She open up her hand and blew dust straight into Anna's eyes.

"Hey..What wasss..thattt..fforr" Anna slurred as she fell down to the ground. The Witch took one last look at her and shook her head disapprovingly at the young girl.

"I hope you learn your lesson soon my dear" With that said, she disappear into a cloud of smoke.

* * *

**What do you guys think of that? Next chapter will be up tomorrow. I promise :D**


	2. Receive and Restart

**Hey everyone! Just finish up my regent and everything but here's the chapter I promise :D Sorry for the delay though. I got distracted by life lol. Anyways, Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D Also to clear some things up, this takes place three years after the Thaw. Anna is 21 and Elsa is 24.**

* * *

Anna groan as she toss side to side. She then slowly open her eyes and blink a little to get her eyes focus. When they did, Anna slowly got up. It was at this moment, a sharp pain came in Anna's head! "Argh!" Anna grunted in pain as she clutch her head tightly. She then gritted her teeth and shouts out "Witch! You are so gonna ge-" Anna stop herself when she took a good look in the area she was in. She was in her room on her bed. Anna was confused. She didn't know what to think. 'But wasn't I just outside? Who bring me back here? So did that mean the she didn't receive her wish? Was it all in my-?'

A knock on her door was the only thing that brought Anna out of her thoughts.

'Now who can that be?' Anna wondered.

"Come in" Anna said politely as she wonder who it was knocking on her door. Maybe it was Elsa coming to apologize about her decision she made. Thinking it was too hasty and told the bald guys to take a hike. We don't need them! But to her surprise, it wasn't Elsa at all, it was Gerda.

"Your Majesty. Are you ready? It's time to get up! The meeting will be starting up in 3 hours"

Another meeting?! Didn't they just had one already?! Geez how many meetings do they need?! Anna throws the pillow on top of her head and mumbles "Ughh! Can't you get my sister to do it?" Gerda was confused. "Um? Your sister, Your Highness?" She asked as if was a question.

"Yes my sister. Why did you say it like that? Is something wrong?" Anna asked as she pull the pillow off her head to look at Gerda.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news to bare you with" Gerda said sadly and Anna began to worry.

"What? What's wrong with my sister?" Anna asked in concern. Gerda looks at her and says "Your Highness, I think you must've hit your head or something because you have no sister."

Anna was stunned. "What?" She said in disbelief as she look straight at Gerda.

"You were an only child. The only heir to the throne. For some reason, your parents try to have one before you but it didn't work out. They started to lose hope but a miracle happen three years later. You." Gerda explained to her.

Anna didn't know what to say or do. Her sister gone? Only child? No, this couldn't be happening she had to check. But before she knew it, she was already out of the room, only to hear Gerda yelling "Your Majesty!" But Anna didn't care, all she need to do was get to the Gallery Room.

When she came into the Gallery Room, she went straight for the Royal Family to see if what Gerda said was true. When she got to it, she nearly gasped out loud! For in the portrait was her father, standing upright, her mother, sitting on a chair smiling, and her, standing in between them giving a toothless grin but there was no Elsa anywhere in sight!

Gerda was right. She didn't have an older sister. Not anymore.

* * *

Anna couldn't believe what was happening. The Witch really did it. She gave her what she wished for.

"Queen Anna?" Gerda ask with concern and Anna almost cringe at the words. Anna never thought she was going to ever heard that title and now she still wish it. "Are you okay?"

Anna wasn't sure. Was she okay? She don't know all she knows is that she have to get out. Anna then says "Uh..sure yeah um listen Gerda. I'm going to head into the Kingdom for a minute so come find me when the meeting is about to start okay?"

"Okay Your Majesty. Do you wish for the guards to go with you?" Gerda asked.

"No guards. Just I'll be back" Anna said as she push pass Gerda lightly and darted down the hallway to the doors.

Gerda watch the young Queen leave as if she was confused. Why did she want to go to the Kingdom for? Why didn't she want any guards to be with her? There's assassin all over the area and it's not good for her to be running around the Kingdom by herself. And more importantly, when did she thought she had a sister?

* * *

As Anna went into the Kingdom, she receive many greetings from anyone and she return them back. Just as she finish greeting the last person, a young teen girl about Anna's age, bumps straight into her! Knocking them both down to the ground!

"Oww!" Anna grunted.

"Hey! Watch where you going?!" The young teen girl says as she clutch her head while getting back on her feet. Anna quickly jump on to her feet and quickly apologize. "I'm so sorry"

"Yeah! You bett-" The young teen girl then stop in mid sentence once she took a look at her for the first time. She did a huge gasp while pointing a shaking finger at Anna. Anna became frighten! She didn't know if the young teen girl was going to have a panic attack or what.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked

"You-You-You're Queen Anna!" The young teen girl exclaimed loudly.

Anna cringe when she said that. She still can't believe that she's Queen of Arendelle. Anna nodded her head at the young teen. Just as the young teen was about to say something, suddenly, a young woman shouted from a distance. "Anne! Anne!"

"Over here Emile!" Anne yell out to the woman, not breaking any contact from Anna.

Anna look at Anne in surprise! Their names were almost the same. Suddenly, a woman with yellow hair and a green dress and look to be in her 20s, came running up to Anne, seeming not to notice Anna was there as well. For all her attention was directed at Anne.

"There you are! How many times I have to tell you not to run off huh?" Emile scolded her. Anna could tell that Anne must have done it so many times since she was use to hearing a certain someone saying that to her.

Anne didn't say anything to Emile, just stare at Anna. Emile follow her sister's gaze to where it stop. Which is Anna. Emile gaped in awe which made Anna worry. Just as she was about to say something, Emile says "You're Queen Anna! I apologize for our rude behavior" She then politely bow in front of Anna but Anne just kept on gawking at Anna. Emile seem to notice this and quickly jab Anne on the side!

"Oww! Okay!" Anne wailed as she too bow in front of Anna.

Anna just giggle at the two sisters. They remind her so much of her and Elsa when-A bunch of memories came flooding in Anna's mind that it almost brought her to tears. Suddenly, Emile spoke up "As much as we love to all with you Queen Anna, we have to seriously get going. Come on Anne" She then grab Anne by the collar and began to pull her in the direction she came from.

"Awww but I don't wanna go sis" Anne pouted as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Too bad,sis, maybe if you listen to me, you would have a little more freedom" Emile said with a smirk on her face.

Anne grumble which cause Emile to laugh at her younger sister's childish ways. Anna smiled "Yep just like me and Elsa alright"

* * *

Anna continue her walk around the Kingdom while she try to clear her head. She look around at all the places and to her surprise they were still the same back at home. 'At least the places are the same but now I need someone to talk to. A familiar face of someone or something' Anna thought to herself as she rounded the corner. 'But who to look for and where?' She thought to herself as she lean against the wall. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"So what do you say buddy? Want to go visit the Castle?"

The voice sounded so familiar.

"Is that who I think it is?" Anna said quietly with a pitch of curiosity on her voice. She then rounded the corner and peek to see a mountain man with blonde hair and his reindeer friend. Anna almost cry out but kept quiet until the right moment.

"Why yes I do! Do you think they will supply use with carrots" The blonde guy pretend to speak for his reindeer.

The blonde guy smirk at the reindeer "I believe so Sven for my name isn't-"

Anna couldn't hold no longer. She then gets out of her hiding spot and shouts out "Kristoff!"

This startled Kristoff and his reindeer both. They both look over to see a young woman smiling at them. This made them confused.

"Umm should I know you?" Kristoff asked in concern as he put a hand out to push his reindeer back who just glare at Anna.

"Oh come on. Are you telling me you don't know who I am? It's me, Anna" Anna said as she pointed to herself.

Kristoff and Sven look at her with puzzle looks.

"Anna?" Kristoff said as if it was a question. Both him and Sven exchange quick glances with each other than back at Anna. Suddenly, realization hit him! She's from Royalty!

"My Lady!" Kristoff said in his best manner as he kneel in front of her.

Seeing what Kristoff was doing, Sven simply oblige and kneel in front of Anna as well. Anna look at the two as if they were crazy but ends up laughing.

"Oh you guys are crazy. You all don't have to do that, you guys are my friends remember?"

This made Kristoff and Sven get off their kneeling and gave Anna questioning looks.

"We're your what?" Kristoff ask Anna.

"Friends!" Anna shouts excitedly "And Kristoff you are my boyfriend"

Anna squeal as she gave Kristoff a bone crushing hug.

Kristoff, completely stun from Anna's sudden action look at Sven for help. Sven look at him as if Anna was crazy. Feeling slightly uncomfortable now, Kristoff awkwardly pull Anna with him. "Err umm I think you got the wrong guy. I'm not your boyfriend"

Anna was stun by this. "What? Okay Kristoff stop playing with me. You're my boy-"

"I'm not okay!" Kristoff said firmly, cutting Anna roughly off. This made Anna instantly shrink down inside. "Sorry" She says quietly.

Kristoff saw what he did. His face then ease up and he quickly apologize. "I'm sorry Queen Anna. I just...don't know anything about what you are talking about. That's all"

"No no. I completely understand" Anna says as she try to wave it off but Kristoff knows that she doesn't. He cock an eyebrow up and says "I don't think you do so how's about we restart this alright?"

Anna stare blankly at the mountain man as if he was speaking in a different language.

"Restart?" She ask.

Kristoff nodded. "Yes. For example" He then held out his hand "Hi, my name is Kristoff" Anna didn't hesitate at all. She then shook his hand, confidently "Anna" Sven huff loudly to gain attention, causing both Anna and Kristoff to laugh out loud.

"And this is Sven. Who's the best guy huh? Who's the best guy?" Kristoff added as he rub the reindeer on the head playfully which made Sven's tongue stick out. Anna look at them and giggle. Kristoff stop messing with Sven and stare at Anna directly.

The two stare into each other eyes for what it seem like forever. Suddenly, Kristoff broke out of the trance by saying "Well we gotta go. Got so important business to take care. You know?" Anna nodded."Yeah. Ice harvesting what you gonna do?" Anna joked lightly.

Kristoff smile at her as he jump onto his sled. He took the reigns into his hands. He then look at Anna one last time and said "Hope to see you soon, Queen Anna" With that said, he snap the reigns and Sven darted off, leaving Anna alone.

"I hope so" Anna said sadly as she walk away.

* * *

The afternoon soon fell into evening and everything was starting to wind down in the Kingdom. At the Castle, on top of the balcony. Anna was sitting on the rail, thinking about earlier today. She couldn't believe and Sven doesn't remember her nor their relationship they share. How cold this be? She know that she wish that she didn't want Elsa as her older sister, which must she say is feeling good right about now since she was so used to being by herself anyway, but how did that affect her and Kristoff relationship? That's when it dawn on her! Elsa was the reason how she ever met Kristoff in the first place! If it wasn't for her, she will never have a wonderful relationship and a loyal boyfriend. Anna smile at what her sister did for her even though she will never know what she did. As much it made her happy, it also made her frown as well because it made her think about what she did. Was it wise to make a rash wish like that or not? "Was it?" Anna asked to no one in particular. Her question was a mere whisper into the wind. Seeing how she won't get a proper answer, Anna deeded to go inside and think about this more in there. But that didn't go exactly as plan. The minute Anna stood up on the rail, she lost her footing! "Ahh!" She shriek as she felt herself slipping off the balcony but in pure instinct and quick reaction time, she manage to grab on to tthe balcony but since she had no upper body strength, she just dangle there. Anna was cared out of her mind! How many times will she come in contact with death?! "I hope someone will save me" Anna thought out loud. What Anna didn't know is that her savior was not too far away. With the snap of their fingers, they disappear into a swirling vortex.

Not having the strength anymore in her arms and hands, Anna then lost her grip and began to scream as she waited to come in contact with the ground! But instead, she fell into a pair of cool arms. Weird, it's almost as if she felt comfortable in them.

"Are you alright?" A worry voice asked.

"Yes. Thank you-" Anna stop herself all together when she took a look at her savior. When she did, she already knew who it was and literally came this close to binging her to tears as she said the name "Elsa.."

Elsa stare at her in confusion. "How do you know my name?" She asked

"Well you see you're-" Anna began as she remove herself out of her arms.

"Queen Anna!" a voice rang and Anna instantly knew who it was. It was Kai.

"Your Majesty! Are you alrigh-" Gerda then stop herself.

Anna watch the two adults fall into sudden silence with their mouths open widely.

"It's her!" Kai exclaimed as he point a finger at Elsa. "The Queen of Ice and Snow! She's going to hurt us!" Gerda exclaimed fearfully.

Anna stare at the two adults as if they have lost their mind. Elsa wouldn't hurt anyone, she was completely harmless! Anna then says to them "Oh come on you guys, she save my life." She then turns to Elsa "She's not going to hurt us right El-"

Without any warning, Elsa knock Anna to the ground! "Ooof!" Anna grunted. "Your Majesty!" Kai and Gerda said in unison as they head over to their fallen Queen. Anna looked up at Elsa in confusion and hurt. Elsa smiled at her. "Next time, stay out of trouble, _Your Majesty"_

Suddenly, Anna felt a chilling vortex around them. The vortex was so powerful that the three of them have to cover their eyes from any of the snow get into their eyes. After it die down is when Anna, Kai, and Gerda uncover their eyes and notice that Elsa disappear completely from the area.

This left everyone in shock especially Anna. Kai and Gerda both exchange glances with each other before getting Anna.

"Come on My Queen. There's a meeting being hold about the assassins in our area right this moment" Kai said urgently to Anna as he took one of Anna's arm in his hand.

Gerda agreed with him with a nod from her head as she took Anna's other arm with her hand. Together, they manage to get Anna to come along with them. Anna didn't seem to notice, for all she was focus on was only on that one particular person.

"Elsa..."

* * *

**Awww man. Things are not looking good. First, Kristoff and Sven don't remember Anna and now Elsa could be either friend or foe?! Could this get any worse?! Oh yeah it can, Anna's Queen! Lol im just kidding that's not the reason, it's the assassins! You will find out later why but if you are really curious you can inbox me and I just might tell you. Overall, What do you guys think? Next chapter should be up today and we will finally see what's going to happen with Elsa when she sprain her leg! What do you guys think might go down in that chapter? ****:D P.S. Anne and Emile will play an important part in the story later on just to give you guys a heads up. **


	3. Hurt and A Heartfelt Promise

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay especially to you lightning1997, I lost my Internet because the people cut it off but I'm back now with another awesome chapter. :D Before we start the chapter, ****just got clear up any confusion. This is the Elsa that knows Anna and the one who sprain her leg. You guys might have known this but there's always that someone who don't lol. Anyway, here's the chapter and I hope it makes up for the long delay :D**

* * *

Evening has quickly fallen over Arendelle and everyone in the Castle had two things to worry about. One is their Princess have been gone for 2 hours now and still haven't return and two is that they have to all deal with a very hurt and distress Snow Queen. Well only Gerda and Kai are now because everyone else who tried to calm her down almost got buried alive-literally. Elsa limp back and forth in her room as fear for her sister's being filled her veins and it started freezing the floor a little. Kai and Gerda watch with concern and worry not because of the ice but because of Elsa.

"Queen Elsa if you were to please sit down for a moment and-" Kai tried to say but was cut off.

"No I can't Kai! I have to go find Anna." Elsa said as winds started to pick up a little.

"We are very aware of that Elsa. But you are not going anywhere on that ankle. The doctor doesn't want you to walk on it until it's been two weeks" Gerda reasoned with her.

"I don't care about my ankle. I care about Anna and only Anna!" Elsa shouted suddenly snow started to fall down from the ceiling.

"Elsa please. Just calm down" Gerda said softly but loudly so she can be heard over the storm starting to rage.

"NO!" Elsa yelled as the storm start to rage more.

"Oh for Gods sakes Elsa! Would you stop shutting people out from helping you?!" Kai and Gerda snap in unison.

Elsa gasped loudly when she heard that. The raging storm died down and Elsa turn away from them which made the two adults worry. Awkward silence then fell around the three.

...

...

"You wouldn't understand..." Elsa quietly said as she finally broke the silence. She then look down at the ground, trying still not to make eye contact with the two adults. Kai and Gerda instantly felt guilty for what they said. They didn't mean to snap at Elsa like that but all they want for her is to be safe and not further injured herself than she already is. "We are deeply sorry Elsa, we just- Kai began but was quickly cut off by Elsa saying "It's fine"

Kai and Gerda saw that there was no point of arguing with Elsa, it will just anger her more. "Alright then Elsa, we would go find Anna and we will not stop until she is found and brought back safely to us" Kai assured her. "And we will come back to check on you so don't go anywhere" Gerda added in sternly but softly. "Alright it's not like I can go anywhere" Elsa joked lightly "Go ahead you two, I'll be fine" Kai and Gerda smiled at Elsa before exiting the door.

When Elsa heard the door clicked, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot up in her ankle! Elsa hiss out as she collapse on to her bed. She then pull her ankle up and held on to it. After a few seconds, the pain slowly went down and she manage to gain a quick breath. She then began to look around her room. She just notice that she never had the chance to do that since she was being in constant fear and working for the last few years. As she was looking around, her eyes happen to fall on a picture that was on her right side on her drawer.

Elsa carefully scoot over to it, trying her best to ignore the pain coming up on her ankle. Finally, she got close enough to it and grab the picture. When she grab hold of the picture, she saw it was a picture of her family. In the picture, her father was standing, proudly facing the camera with a huge on his face while he had one hand on his wife's shoulder and his other hand on Elsa's head. Her mother was sitting on a chair, smiling softly with a 2-year-old Anna in her lap. Then there was her 5-year-old self, leaning a bit while smiling at Anna as she pulled on her hair. And last but not least, Anna was sitting on her mother's lap with a big smile on her face as she pulled Elsa's hair. In the picture, Elsa only focus on two people on that picture:Her and Anna. She then touch the place where two-year old Anna was at. Elsa felt a smile come on her face "Anna..I still remember the day when I first met you"

* * *

**21 Years Ago**

It was a very quiet day in the Castle. Young Elsa was pacing back and forth in her room as ice spread cautiously where she step. It's been 10 minutes since Elsa heard her mother's scream while company with another one a minute later. She really wanted to be there for her mother but her father said that she goes to her room and he will get her when it's time. But when will it be?

"Elsa?" A stern voice said breaking Elsa's trance. Elsa quickly look up and saw her father in the doorway. He had a shock look on his face. "Papa?" She said in concern as she wave away the ice and instantly it vaporized. "What's wrong?" Her father's face went from a look of shock to pure happiness as he said to her "Do you want to see your mother?" Elsa's face quickly lit up in enjoyment and relief. "Yes!" She squealed. She then ran pass him and ran down the hall.

It didn't take Elsa a second to burst right through her parents' doors with her father closely behind her. She looked over and saw her mother sitting up in the bed, holding something in her arms. "Mama!" Elsa exclaimed as she ran over to her side. "Elsa!" Her mother exclaimed too as she embrace her daughter the bet she could. Elsa was so happy to see that her mother was alright.

"Wahhh!" Suddenly, came a baby's cry. Elsa quickly jump back for a second, startled by the noise that she fell back! "Elsa!" Both her parents exclaimed in concern and worry. Elsa quickly got up and brush her outfit off and gave them a look to show that they don't need to worry.

"Who's this?" Elsa asked as she point to the strawberry blonde that was bundle up in her mother's arms. "And why are you holding her mama?"

Her mother chuckle softly at Elsa's confusion. "Elsa. Meet Anna" She said as she show Anna to Elsa.

Elsa looked at the baby for a second before she went over and greet herself. "Hi Anna." Elsa said as she held out her hand "I'm Elsa, nice to meet you" Anna look at Elsa with huge eyes. Then, without any warning, Anna sneeze on Elsa!

"Yuck!" Elsa said as she wipe her face off from Anna's sneeze. "So when does Anna go to her family?"

This made her parents laugh lightly at Elsa which made Elsa really confuse. "Elsa, she's with her family. It us" Her mother said as she rub her head. "We are?" Elsa asked, looking up at her. Her mother nodded. "Yes and you have a very special job Elsa" Her father added in.

"What is it?" Elsa asked again as she look to her father. Her father clear his throat as he kneel to Elsa's level.

"You see Elsa, you will be Anna's big sister now and that will come with a lot of responsibilities. You will have to always protect her from harm's way even though there may be times that you don't want to or when she doesn't want you to be there either but just remember that she needs you as much as you need her. You will also no matter what love Anna unconditionally when she needs it so that she will never feel lonely or isolated. Give her as much comfort when you know she needs it and in case of any emergency, you will always remember to put Anna first and get her to safety as possible but if you know we are nearby then come and get us. Okay?" Elsa's father stated.

"Honey do you think that's a little much for her right now?" Elsa's mother asked her husband with eyebrows burrowing. Elsa's father rub the back of his head awkwardly as he chuckle lightly "Ah ha. Well-"

"Whoa" Elsa said in disbelief which made her parents turn to her in concern.

"I have to do all that? Oh boy, she's gonna be a lot of work" Elsa stated.

Her parents laugh at her remark. Elsa just doesn't know that she was a lot of work as well especially with her ice and snow powers. "Yes but you will grow to love her and your job" Her father said as he put a hand on her head. Elsa peered up at her parents with a questioning look "Really?" She asked with curiosity burning in her eyes. That's when her mother put a hand on her shoulder "Really" Her mother said with a smile as she look at her husband, who return the smile back. Elsa looked back and forth between her smiling parents that looked down on her. A smile quickly formed on Elsa's face. She then said confidently to her parents "Alright then" She then turns to baby Anna, who's eyes were close for the moment. "Anna listen. I'm your big sister now and it's my job to be the best big sister to you and will always protect you and be there for you and I will love you no matter what" Elsa proclaimed to her baby sister.

Elsa look up to see her parents giving her approving and acknowledging smiles. Elsa smile as she turn back to look at her new baby sister, who's eyes were now open. Anna waited for the moment Elsa's eyes made contact with her before she let out a happy smile. She then reach for Elsa's finger with her tiny ones. Elsa smile softly but grew concern when Anna started to put her finger close to her mouth.

"Uhh Anna? What are you doing? Mama? Papa? Help?" Elsa said as she look to her parents for help. Her parents didn't bother on helping their daughter but just end up laughing at her soon Anna started joining in. Elsa look at them as if they were crazy but soon found herself laughing along as well.

* * *

**Back to Reality**

Elsa smiled at the picture as she continue to look at it "And I even remember when I made you that heartfelt promise"

* * *

**17 Years Ago**

It was a nice spring day in the forest of Arendelle. Elsa was laying against a tree, sleeping with a book rested next to her. The whole scenery was very quiet and peaceful until a certain strawberry blonde came in to view. "Hey Elsie?" Anna said as she poked Elsa. "Elsie? Elsie!"

When Elsa still didn't respond, Anna pouted. She then got an idea! She took a couple of steps back and ready herself so that she was facing Elsa. "Here goes nothing" Anna said as she took off into a sprint. When she was about four feet from Elsa, she then lunge herself at Elsa, hitting her square on the chest!

"Ooof?!" Elsa said as the breath was knock out of her! Her eyes quickly flung open to see a giggling Anna on her lap. Anger quickly flow inside of Elsa. "What the?! Anna! Why did you do that for?!"

"I'm bored to death" Anna said innocently. Elsa look at Anna and drop her anger demeanor. She then sigh as she turn away from Anna. "Oh Anna you could not really bored yourself to death. It's impossible. You could be stone to death, bleed to death, and many other ways but tell me, have you ever heard of someone dying from being bored? I bet it's unlike that-"

Anna just tone Elsa's boring lecture out of her head. Why couldn't she have a sister that will give her a straight forward answer instead of having to be a bookworm about it? Well since Elsa will be Queen, she have to learn about everything but does that mean she haves to be boring about it?

Suddenly, a beautiful butterfly came in to sight. Anna was so amazed by its beauty that she end up chasing after it in to the woods. Completely forgetting that Elsa was talking to her.

"And that is why you can't be bored to death. You understand now Anna?" Elsa asked, waiting for Anna's answer. She then look around and notice that Anna was gone! 'Where could she went?!' Elsa thought frantically as ice began to cover the trees. Suddenly, she heard giggling "Anna!" Elsa yelled as she went in to the woods.

* * *

Anna try her best to catch up with the butterfly, she had to crawl, run, and climb in order for her to keep it in her sight. Finally, she caught up with the butterfly. It laid on a flower that was not too far from where she was standing. Anna knew that with butterflies, you have to be extra careful of coming on it that's what Elsa always told her. She slowly started to walk toward it. So far she was doing so good and when she went to reach for the butterfly, it flew away.

"Aww. Butterfly flew away" Anna said sadly.

Just as she was about to chase it again, Anna then heard growling. She looked around to see where it came from, "Who's there?" She asked shakily. Suddenly, a wolf appear a few feet from her with piercing eyes. Anna was paralyzed with fear! She couldn't move at all!

"Elsa.." Anna said in a tiny voice as the wolf pounce for her! She then let out an ear-piercing scream!

Not too far from where Anna was, Elsa was searching frantically for Anna. "ANNA!" She yelled "ANNA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She receive no reply. As she was about to leave the area, she heard an ear-piercing scream! When she heard that, she automatically knew who it was! "Anna!" She then took off in that direction but not without leaving an icy trail behind.

* * *

Elsa got there just in time to see a wolf lunging for Anna! Panic filled Elsa quickly when she saw this. "ANNA!" She creamed and without any control of her body, Elsa's hand flung up and shot an ice blast right at the wolf's head! The wolf was then flung to the side and made a hard impact with the ground! The wolf let out a loud whine. Anna was shock! Elsa then took that as the opportunity to get Anna quickly. When she got to her, she place but of her hands on each side of Anna's cheeks. "Are you okay?" Elsa asked, forcing Anna's eyes to make contact with her. Anna couldn't say anything. She was so shook up that all she could do was nod.

Nevertheless, Elsa was satisfied for whatever answer. Just as she was about to tell Anna let's go, they heard the wolf growling. Elsa quickly jump in front of Anna with her hand extended out as she got in to a ready position. She then remember what her father said to her that day: **_"In case of any emergency, you will always remember to put Anna first and get her to safety as possible"_** Elsa quickly snap back in to reality just to see the wolf glare at her with daggering eyes. Knowing that it will get very dangerous, Elsa turns to Anna and says "Anna run"

Anna look at her as if she was crazy! "But-"

"Go Anna!" Elsa yelled.

Anna did as she was told and ran off. The wolf saw this and started to go for Anna but was stop by a sudden ice wall! The wolf turn around to see Elsa with her hand extended and glare in her eyes. "You are not going to touch my sister" She said firmly.

The wolf snarl at her and lunge at her! Elsa gasped but quickly dodge out-of-the-way. She then shot a warning shot of ice out of her hand by accident. The wolf seems to panic for a minute when he saw it that he forgot to dodge! The ice then cut him on the cheek! The wolf whine as he recoil back. Elsa's eyes widen! She didn't want to kill the wolf but just scare it enough for it to go away. The howling of the wolf was enough to break Elsa out of her trance and before she could realize what was happening, she saw the wolf charge at her, knocking her straight down to the ground! Elsa tumble a little but quickly recover from it. She look up just to see the wolf standing a few feet from her. Fear started to have a grip on Elsa as she tremble seeing the wolf coming for her!

Without thinking, Elsa quickly threw up her hands to cover her and close her eyes. The wolf then suddenly made contact with an icy shield that sent him back into the tree! The wolf let out a whine which cause Elsa to quickly open her eyes. She then look up to see an ice shield protecting her! "Whoa!" Elsa exclaimed loudly. She didn't know she can do that?! Suddenly, she heard the wolf growling. She quickly look at the wolf as she saw lunge for her again! Elsa caught the wolf and the two started to wrestle with each other. Elsa manage to kick the wolf off of her but not without earning three cuts on her cheek and a large gash on her arm! Both Elsa and the wolf panted heavily. Elsa knew she had to wrap up this quick but how? She then notice that her hand was started to glow with power. Elsa close her eyes for a second. She knows what she had to do. She then open her eyes. The wolf took this opportunity to come at Elsa again but Elsa was well ready for it. When the moment was right, Elsa made an ice dagger and shot it directly at the wolf's leg!

The wolf yelp as the ice cut his leg! But that wasn't enough to stop him. The wolf snarl at Elsa and Elsa then shot off a blast of ice in front of it. The ice than spike out and almost poke the wolf in the neck! Elsa then watch the wolf quickly scramble to its feet and run off farther in the woods. Elsa watch with a satisfied grin as she folded her arms across her chest "That outta teach him" Suddenly, Elsa heard a loud wail echoing through the forest and only one name came into her head.

"Anna..."

* * *

Elsa didn't have to go to far to find where Anna ran off to because the girl was wailing loudly. When she finally caught sight of Anna, Elsa ran in front of her. The strawberry blonde was so busy crying that she didn't even notice that Elsa was in front of her. A sense of slight fear fill Elsa's body. "Anna?" Elsa asked in worry as she crouch down in front of Anna. "What's wrong? Did the wolf get you?" Anna shakes her head no. "Are you hurt anywhere?" Again, Anna shakes her head no. This left Elsa confused. "Well then. Why are you crying?" She asked trying to still get an answer out of her little sister. That's when Anna looked up at her with teary eyes and said through the tears. "Well I am hurt" This made Elsa's eyes lit up with concern as she quickly asked Anna "Where does it hurt?!" Anna then point to her chest.

"My heart"

"Your heart?" Elsa asked puzzled. Anna nodded at her "Why does your heart hurt?" Elsa asked with high concerns. She didn't know why Anna's heart was hurting, for their family no one had any problems with their heart! That's when Anna answer her by saying "Because you are hurt" Elsa was now totally confused. What did Anna mean by that? She was completely fine. "What do you mean Anna? I'm perfectly fi-oww!" Elsa wince at the last part as Anna's hand touch her cheek. Anna quickly withdrew her hand back as she watch Elsa observe the wounds. Elsa touch her cheek again and saw blood was coming from it. She then notice a large cut on her right arm as well. She then turn back to see Anna crying into her hands. Elsa then understand what Anna meant now by her heart hurting. It's because of her. Since Anna loves her with all her heart, it will hurt to see Elsa getting hurt. Elsa look back at Anna and smile softly "It's okay Anna"

"But Elsie. You hurt" Anna try to argue with her but Elsa disagree with her by shaking her head.

"It's fine. I made a promise"

"A promise?" Anna asked as if she didn't know what that meant. Elsa nodded her head. "Yeah and that is to protect you and be the best sister ever. That's my promise" Elsa smile widely at her younger sister.

Anna didn't knew what to say. She was completely speechless. Before Elsa knew it, Anna had tears springing from her eyes and crash her in to a hug. "I love you Elsie" Anna cried out. Elsa was taken back by this but quickly develop in to the hug while grimacing a little but she didn't mind it. "I love you too..Annie, I love you too" She smiled.

* * *

**Back in reality**

Elsa smile as she put the picture back down. "I made you a promise and to our parents that I will do a great job of being your big sister and protect you from any harm" Elsa then look out her window, nightfall will be coming soon as she saw the sun start to set and a few stars starting to decorating the sky. Her face then went straight in to full determination. "And I will keep that promise"

With unknown strength, Elsa push herself onto her feet. Once she did that, she felt a sharp pain shoot up on her ankle and she slowly felt herself falling forward! She quickly conjure up an ice crutch so it could withstand her weight and catch her. The moment it finish conjuring, Elsa quickly grab on to and threw all her body weight on to it. Surprisingly, it didn't break under the pressure of Elsa's body weight. Elsa then use that to her advantage by quickly regaining balance on it. When she steady herself, she decided it to take much more carefully. She then hobble over to the door and quietly open it. She peek out to make sure that the close was clear. Fortunately for her, it was. Elsa then push the door open enough for her to slide out and enough so that she won't hit up against her ankle. She hop over all the way to the stairs. When she took one step down, a sharp pain quickly shot up her leg but Elsa bit down on her tongue to keep her from yelling out. After she manage to gain herself back, she let out a huge sigh.

"Well one down" Elsa hissed out in pain as another sharp pain came up on her ankle. "And I believe a few more to go" To be confirmed, she then peer over the rail to see if she was correct. Well, she was wrong. When she peer over, all she saw was a swirling vortex of spiraling staircase below. "Make that two hundred" Elsa sigh as she proceed painful down the stairs. As she went down the second step, all she could think about was Anna.

'I'm coming for you Anna. I promise'

* * *

**You go Elsa! Don't let anything stop you from getting to your baby sister but don't hurt yourself while you do it. Well, now we know why Elsa is so protective over Anna. She made a heartfelt promise that can't be broken. So ****what do you guys think of that chapter? Good or bad? If so, there's more to come! The next chapter will be about Anna wanting to bond with Elsa again and know about her since she's all alone. Also, Kristoff, Sven, and The Witch will make an appearance in that chapter as well. Crazy and interesting things are about to happen! :D**


	4. Bonding With Secrets and Beware Of Wish

**Sorry for the long delay guys! I been caught up with filming a short video but I'm back now. Now this chapter is back to Anna who is supposed to be the Queen of Arendelle now. Sorry if I'm confusing anyone but if you read it from the beginning then it should make so sense. I decided to break this into two parts as well. Anyways, here's we go :D**

* * *

If there is one thing Anna hates the most is long, boring, drag out meetings. It hasn't been 3 minutes yet and Anna was already finding herself hard to focus on the constant rambling of the frustrated council people!

"I believe that can work!" A council man shouted out in defense

"Really? I beg to differ. That plan will automatically fail!" A council woman countered.

"And how would you know?" The council man demanded her to tell him.

"Because it just screams out 'Hey! Our Queen is well secure. We got men who can't move so I doubt you would come anywhere close to her!' That's why" The council woman supported her opinion.

The council man just huff in disappointment "There is nothing wrong with using snowmen"

"Um? Here's a suggestion" Another council woman said which got everyone's attention.

"What is it?" A council man demanded.

"How about we use The Wicked Witch's help?" A council woman suggested. Everyone gasped.

This caught Anna's attention. The Wicked Witch? Could she be talking about the witch she encounter or Elsa? She then look up and began to focus on the conversation in front of her so she can find out which one she was talking about.

"Are you crazy?! You want to ask help from a woman who could freeze our land?!" A council man raise his voice at her.

'They are talking about Elsa' Anna said to herself in her head.

"Yes! She is the one who cause most of our problems!" Another council woman added in.

"I totally agree" Another council man nodded to their statement.

"I swear if I ever see her again, I will have her burn at the stake in public!" A third council man stated as he pound his fist on the table. Everyone began to clap for what he said.

Anna felt a pang of anger when the council started to talk more about Elsa so badly but she was really feeling the anger when they started to joke around about the public execution of her. At this point, Anna had enough.

* * *

"Enough!" Anna shouted as she slam both her hands down on the table.

Everyone stopped at her command and looked at her. Seeing that she got their attention, Anna goes to her claim "Elsa is not dangerous"

"How could you say that?! She hurt you in more ways than us!"

Anna rolled her eyes at him. She knew Elsa wouldn't do anything to hurt her. But she was curious on what the council man had to say so she argued back by saying "What did she do then huh? Tell me!"

The council man was about to let her have it but was stop by another council woman as she shake her head at him and whisper "It's forbidden remember?"

Anna quickly heard that and decided to challenge it "What's forbidden?!"

No one said anything which irk Anna a lot.

"Is anyone going to tell me what did The Wicked Witch do to me so bad that made everyone fear her and want her gone?!"

Still, no one said anything and Anna had enough. She then push herself from the table and declared "Fine then! If no one can tell me what she did then I'll go to the source. Her!" The Council gasped as Anna made her way to the door.

"Your Maje-!"

Anna slammed the door and walked down the hall with clench fists.

* * *

Kai and Gerda turn the corner just to see their Queen coming their way. Anna notice them and they quickly bow to her.

"You guys really don't have to do that all the time you see me" Anna said lightly which made them chuckle softly.

"Your Majesty. How was the meeting?" Kai asked waiting for possible feedback. Anna remember the meeting and instantly got irritated.

"Great just freaking great!" Anna said as she threw her hands up in the air while going pass them.

Kai and Gerda exchange looks with each other. They knew when Anna does this, something wasn't going her way. They then saw her making a beeline to the doors. "Where are you going?" Gerda asked in concern.

"Out. I'll be back" Anna replied quickly as she went out the doors.

* * *

Once Anna got out the doors, she looked up and at the North Mountain. Judging by the way it is, she knew it would take a good solid hour to get there. "I have to talk with Elsa but how could I get there quickly?" She asked herself as she looked around for anything that will be to her advantage.

Suddenly, she caught sight of Kristoff and Sven with their sled, walking in the direction that she wanted to go! "Bingo!" She said as she smile brightly.

Anna walked over and yelled out "Kristoff! Sven!"

The two cringe when they heard their names being called. Then quickly looked over to see who it was, only to find out it was the Queen they saw earlier!

"Oh it's you Your Majesty." Kristoff said as he and Sven bowed to her, properly. Anna blushed a little from the gesture "Oh you guys don't have to do that remember?"

"Yeah I remember. You said that we were um-your-uh-friends I believe" Kristoff answered awkwardly while Sven nod his head.

Anna was shock by the little progress she made on Kristoff and Sven. She then shook her head and said happily "Yes indeed!"  
Kristoff smile slightly and ask her "If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you want with us?"

"I need you to bring me to the North Mountain" Anna declared. Oh boy doesn't that sound familiar. Kristoff and Sven's eyes widen in response to that! Which send Kristoff in to a constant ramble "What?! N-No way! It's too dangerous and besides, you are a Queen! If anything were to happen to you when you are with me it will be my-"

Kristoff was cut short when Anna placed a kiss on his cheek. She saw Kristoff's face go bright red and it made her giggle.

"W-W-Wha-" He stuttered.

"So are you going to bring me to the North Mounatin?" Anna asked with a sparkle in her eyes. Kristoff laugh awkwardly and stuttered out "Y-Y-Yeah. W-We leave n-now"

Anna squealed in delight and hug him and head to the sled.

Kristoff turn to Sven with google eyes and said "Did you see that?! I got a kiss from the Queen!" Sven gave Kristoff 'Are you crazy?! She's a Queen! We can't bring her to the North Mountain! She'll bring trouble to us' look. Kristoff look at him and scoff "Oh come on. She's with us. What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"I stand corrected" Kristoff sigh in defeat as Sven shot him a 'I told you' look. The trio was surrounded by an angry pack of wolves that guarded the North Mountain. And judging by the way they are looking, they are not happy to see the trio trespassing on their mountain. Anna looked at the wolves and cough awkwardly "Well they seem mad"

Kristoff gave Anna a look and sarcastically says "No they seem just peachy to me" Anna looked at him and smirk 'Same old grumpy and sarcastic Kristoff. I'm glad he hasn't change.' Anna then began to take note of her surroundings 'Alright. I got to focus on what is in front of me. What will come to handy to get these wolves to back off? Suddenly, Anna remember that they were on a mountain, a snowy one.

"Bingo!" Anna exclaimed as she drop down to her knees. Kristoff looked at her as if she was insane! "What are you doing?!"

"Making a snowball" She said as she gather a bunch of snow in her hands. "This isn't the time to do a snowball fight" Kristoff remarked. Anna rolled her eyes. She knew Kristoff was always a downer but right now she can't have that in her mind.

"Okay I'm going to block you out now so just watch and trust me" Anna said as she concentrated on making the snowball.

Kristoff grumbled as he fold his arms across his chest. Sven eye her with curiosity on what she was going to do. Anna then stand up with the snowball in her hand and smirk at mountain man before turning her attention back to the wolves. Kristoff's eyes widen when he realize what Anna was going to do!

"No! Wa-"

**SPLAT**

One of the wolves got hit by a snowball in the face which only made him and the rest of his pack furious!

"Great! Now you done it!" Kristoff yelled at her as Anna realize that did not go according to plan. The wolves then close in their way around the trio, menacingly! Sven began to whimper in fear while Anna and Kristoff kept looking back and forth between each other and the wolves.

"We're screw!" Kristoff exclaimed. Then the wolves lunge at them and-

_**ARGHHHHH!**_

The trio open their eyes to see the wolves whimper away as the ice spikes move after them while 4 that was protecting them melted away. The trio was shock especially Kristoff!

"What did thi-WOAHHHH!"

The three were then lifted 20 feet in the air by the assistance of snow! Suddenly, a figure with a light blue outfit and long platinum blonde came to view.

* * *

"Evening trespassers"

That voice. Anna knew who exactly it was! "Elsa!" Anna cried out excitedly. She actually save them!

Elsa was unfazed by the girl's response. "Oh. It's the Queen of Arendelle"

"Wait. You know her?!" Kristoff spurted out in disbelief.

"Yes" Anna nodded. An evil gleam made its way across Elsa's eyes as she said "And you bring a mountain man and a reindeer with you? I guess I can add all of you to my ice collection"

Kristoff and Sven gulped before turning back to look at Anna. "Why is it since I met you, things aren't going in my favor anymore?!" Kristoff questioned.

"Haha. That is one thing you always hated about me but thank me for it" Anna remarked, only managing to get a grumble from Kristoff in response.

Elsa rolled her eyes. She could absolutely care less about these two arguing with each other. All she cared about is one thing "Why are you on my mountain?"

"I want to talk to you" Anna stated proudly although trying to ignore that she was suspended 20 feet in the air!

Elsa cocked her head to the side. "Oh? Is that so?"

Anna nodded her head the best she could while Kristoff and Sven flash a grin at her. "Yes!" Anna gasped out. Elsa smile at the trio but it wasn't the happy type of smile more like a deceiving smile."Well too bad. I'm not the one for talking and I also believe-" Elsa then clutch her hands a little tighter, causing her three captors yelping in pain. "You over stay your welcome. Time for you to per-!"

"Wait!" Anna cut in sharply which caught Elsa's attention on to her. "All I want from you is some answers."

Elsa raised her eyebrows at the Young Queen as if she didn't understand what she means by that. Anna saw the look and quickly breakdown what she meant. "To understand why you are like this! Can you at least give me that?!" Anna cried out to her with pleading eyes. When Elsa saw her eyes, she thought about it for a moment which bring some hope to Anna, Kristoff, and Sven. The glare began to fade from her eyes as they were replaced with sad and understanding eyes which made the trio look concern for her. Elsa notice this and instantly shot the three across the area! The trio scream as they were toss aside in different directions!

Anna collided hard with the ground! "OWWW!" She groaned as she push herself on to her feet. "Oh you can't complain!" Kristoff called out to her. "Why do you say th-Oh" Anna said as she turn around to see Kristoff and Sven tangle up with each other in the tree above her.

Anna looked worry for a second but then started to giggle uncontrollably! Kristoff narrowed his eyes at her. "That's not funny!" Kristoff yelled at her as he wrestle his way, trying to get untangled from Sven. "I believe it is!" Anna stated as she continue to giggle at his futile efforts.

Elsa oversee the scenario and found it amusing for a second that she actually crack a smile. But then something pang in her head which made her stop smiling and turn to leave the trio. Anna stop laughing just on time to see Elsa leaving. she gasped loudly as she remember that she can't have Elsa leave off her hands so easily.

"Hey Elsa! Wait up!" She shouted as she chase after her.

"Hey!" Kristoff shouted to Anna as he watch her chase down the Snow Queen while Sven try to get them from being untangle "Wait for u-AHHHHH!" Kristoff and Sven then fell out of the tree! Kristoff was the first to make contact with the ground! Just as he was about to get up, Sven then fell on top of him! The two buddies were in a daze but Sven quickly recover as he scramble to his feet and took off after the two while kicking snow in Kristoff's face! Kristoff spits out the snow from his mouth and wipe his face.

"Why me?" Kristoff muttered as he stagger up on his feet and drag himself to the others.

* * *

**Ha! Poor Kristoff. ****What do you guys think of that chapter? The next part would be up today or tomorrow! :D ****To give you a little heads up, this next part explains Elsa's history and why she got the name"The Wicked Witch" and "The Queen of Ice and Snow"! Also, the Witch comes to visit Anna later about the wish :D Before I go, let me ask you guys a question: Remember what the council man said to Anna during the meeting? Okay now here's your question. ****What do you think Elsa did to hurt Anna even though Anna doesn't remember it at all?**


	5. AnnaI'm Sorry

**Hey guys, you know what? I'm not going to write eight chapters to this story. In fact, I believe I will have a little more to it and I have you guys to thank for that when I was reading the reviews. I also like to thank Marooo for helping me out as well. So, this chapter is with the Elsa who sprain her leg and is out looking for Anna. Let see how this turns out :D**

* * *

After a lot of painful steps she made down the staircase, Elsa finally made it to the last two steps. Elsa calculated the height and distance from the last two steps then at the ground. 'I can make this' Elsa thought to herself as she propel herself on her ice crutch and made a jump for it!

Bad idea.

Once her feet made contact with the ground, a sharp pain shot right through her ankle and Elsa had to bite down on her hand to keep her from screaming loudly, in hopes that no one will hear her. She then look both ways to make sure the close was clear for her. Fortunately, it was. She then release her teeth from her hand and saw it was starting to bleed but she didn't care! Anna was her only concern at this moment. She then slowly but surely made her way to the door.

As Elsa manage to open door, she was greeted by harsh winds and blowing snow! Elsa shield her eyes and step right into the raging storm!

* * *

It hasn't been 3 minutes and Elsa was having a difficult time dealing with this unexpected storm that she had created. 'So. This is what Anna and everyone had to deal with I accidentally froze the fjord' Elsa thought to herself as she struggle through the storm.

She then gasp when a name suddenly pops into her head!

Anna!

Elsa's eyes widen that Anna might be stuck during her raging storm!

"No! I need to stop this! Anna is still out here!" Elsa shouted as she began to concentrate on getting rid of this storm. At first, nothing was happening but to her surprise, the winds and snow were starting to die down and Elsa felt a smile on her face. For she was doing this for Anna, her beloved sister.

**_"I HATE YOU!"_**

Elsa gasped when she remember Anna's words from earlier.

**_"And I wish you were never my sister! I don't want to see you ever again!"_**

Tears were starting to blur Elsa's vision.

"Anna..." Elsa whispered as she began to think back. "That was not the first time you said that to me"

* * *

**_10 years ago_**

_If there was thing Elsa will forever dread for the rest of her life are ignoring Anna's constant pleads to build a snowman and her knocks at her door._

_***Knock Knock***_

_There it goes again. That knock that always finds a way to tear through her heart._

_"Elsa?" Came an innocent and kind voice from outside of the door. Elsa knew the voice too well. It was her baby sister, Anna and she knew what Anna wants because she ask her all the time. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

_Those words always will bring her to tears every time she hears them._

_"Yes I want to build a snowman"_

_Is what Elsa would like to say. But instead she is always accustom to saying these three words._

_"Go away Anna."_

_Instead of leaving with a bye like she always do, Anna became persistent!_

_"But! I want to play with you! It's been too long and I really want to have my sister back! Why did you have to go and leave me?! I thought you were going to always protect me but right now, you are doing the complete opposite and hurting me!"_

_Elsa sob quietly once she heard her sister's teary confession. She wanted to play and protect Anna but she had to do this. It was for her own safety. Before Elsa knew it, ice was starting to creep all over in her room!_

_"Elsa?" Anna asked in concern. "Are you okay? Are you crying?"_

_Elsa gasped in realization!_

_Anna! She forgot that Anna was out there! What if the ice finds its way through and freeze her?! She can't let that happen. She won't!_

_"Go away Anna." Elsa pleaded to her in desperation._

_"But-"_

_"Go away Anna! I don't want to see you or hear you okay?!" She said sternly then she meant for it to be. In fact, she didn't mean to say that at all! She heard nothing from Anna and that made her worry. She was about to say something but Anna ends up beating her to it first. And what she said next, will affect Elsa for the rest of her life!_

_ "I hate you!" Those three words stab Elsa's heart like a thousand icicles! Elsa gasped in horror! She didn't expect to hear those words from Anna. Hate and Anna never mix well but on that day, they sounded like they were a perfect match. Elsa was then brought back to trance when she heard Anna sobbing loudly. 'You have to go to her. You have to' Her inner conscience says to her and Elsa obey to it. She was about to go open the door until she heard the next painful words that no sibling wants to ever hear! "And... And I wish you were never my sister!" She then heard Anna run away from the door after she said that. Those words really struck Elsa to the core and before she knew it, she was crying! But she wasn't crying for what Anna said to her but what she did to Anna. She made her this way. It was all her fault! Hers! Ice then began to creep on the sides of the room and snow began to fall heavily from the ceiling but Elsa didn't care this time! It then came to Elsa that wouldn't be the last time she would ever heard those words. For they will become her enemy for the rest of her life!_

* * *

***Back to Reality***

Elsa gasp as she came back from her flashback and as if on cue, everything started to die down and all that could be heard was Elsa's sniffling. She stop dead in her tracks as tears slowly slip down her pale face and onto the ground. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice her tear hit against her ice crutch and melted it away. She then fell down to the ground with a soft thud! She lay there for a few seconds before she try to get back up but it was useless. The pain in her ankle and exhaustion began to rip through her entire body, forcing her to succumb to the darkness that was creeping on the side of her eyes. Elsa try her best to fight it off but it was completely worthless. 'This is it I guess' Elsa thought to herself sadly. She believe this was the end and she was willing to accept that. Her only regret was that she would never get to Anna that she was sorry and let her know how much she love her. As she was about to welcome the darkness that was now closing in, she saw a woman appear a few feet in front of her! But this woman was no stranger in fact, she knew exactly who it was!

Her sister!

Anna looked at Elsa with a puzzled look "Elsa?"

"Anna...?" Elsa breathed out. She then sigh in relief. She was alright!

Anna smile at Elsa but that quickly faded when she saw how weak her older sister was!

"Elsa!" Anna shouted as she began to take off toward her.

Elsa watch Anna come running toward her as she try to fight off the darkness a little.

'It's now or never Elsa' Her inner conscious said to her in urgency and Elsa knew it was right. "Anna...I'm sorry..." Elsa uttered out as she felt herself weakening to the hold of darkness. The last thing she saw was Anna's hands reaching out to her and screaming her name. And then she felt herself go limp.

* * *

Not too long after Elsa collapse, two figures were making their way to the Castle until they spot someone on the ground! Curious to see who it is, they went toward them. When they finally made it, they both gasp when they saw who it is!

"Oh no is that..." Fearing of who they might think the person on the ground may be, the one figure then slowly and carefully turn the person on the ground over on their back side so they can get a better look at who it was. "Queen Elsa?!"

The other figure nodded in agreement as they came a little closer to the unconscious Queen. The one figure Elsa and crouch down next to hurt. They then began to check for any physical injuries on Elsa. After a minute, the figure then says "She's sprain her ankle, her hand's bleeding, and it seems that she collapse due to exhaustion but I don't have any supplies on me to treat her well. Do you?"

The other figure shake his head 'no' and the one figure sighs in defeat. Without further options, the figure scoop Elsa in its arms and said "We have to take her to that place"

The figure grunted and shook its head in disagreement. The figure that was holding Elsa understand where the other figure was coming from by they had no choice.

"Look. I know we are ban but its the only way. They will understand. We can't just come into the Castle with the Queen unconscious. They would think we did it and I'm not gonna to let that happen. So come on" The figure said as they went off to the right direction that we lead them to that place. The other figure sigh in defeat and went along with the figure that was carrying Elsa.

* * *

**Well that's the end of that chapter. Now here's the questions I'm going to ask you guys: Who are the two figures that took Elsa and where? And was that really Anna that Elsa saw?**

**All will be revealed on the later chapters :D**


	6. Bonding With Secrets pt 2

**Hey guys! I'm truly very sorry for the wait on this. I been so busy and everything. But here's the chapter leaving off from when alternate Elsa save Anna and alternative Kristoff and Sven from the wolves. Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Silence was all that was heard between the four. Not one dare to speak about Elsa's motive of saving them from the wolves. We'll, Kristoff had enough with the silence and decided to take action now. He grab hold of Elsa's hand, roughly. It's when Kristoff did this, Anna felt a sudden urge to sucker punch Kristoff where it hurts but she just shrug it off, waiting to see what happens next. "Why did you save us?" Kristoff asked, demanding While looking directly at Elsa. Elsa stop in her tracks and glare menacingly at him "That's for me to know and you to never find out. Got it?" Kristoff growl in response but Elsa took it none less and continue to keep walking ahead. Anna glance at Kristoff for a quick second before catching up with Elsa, who surprisingly athletic than she remember. "Elsa.." Anna began to say but unsure what to say next. In fact, she didn't think she will get this far without being turned into a frozen human popsicle. Elsa seems to notice Anna having a hard time speaking her mind so she decided to save her the trouble by saying "We are almost there"

Anna snap back to reality quickly "Where? Are we-"

"You will see" Elsa harshly cut her off.

Anna stop in her tracks as Elsa continue to move forward. Kristoff then came up beside her. "Ugh! I swear! People were right about her having a frozen heart"

Without warning, Anna punched Kristoff in the arm! "Oww!" Kristoff yelp as he rub his arm "What was that for?!" "She didn't mean to be so cold. She's just misunderstood is all" Anna defended.

"How you know?" Kristoff asked with a questioning eyebrow "That witch is a monster that hurts people!"

This made Anna angry. "Elsa is not a monster and she doesn't hurt people besides she save us didn't she"

Kristoff didn't bother arguing because he knew he was defeated but he did left her with important advice. "You are making a big mistake trusting her. She will just leave you at the end. That's all she do" Anna was about to say something

"Guys. We're here"

Anna and Kristoff looked at Elsa and Sven, who was with her, then back at each other. Without saying a word, they took off towards them.

* * *

"Whoa!" Was all Kristoff could say as he gaze at the most beautiful creation he has ever seen. "Now that's ice!" Kristoff exclaimed in amazement while Sven nodded and Anna smile. Elsa's powers never cease to amaze her. She then heard sniffling right next to her and she quickly turn around to see Kristoff with tears threatening to fall. "I think I might cry" Kristoff stated as he continue to stare at the beautiful creation. Anna nearly had tears welling up in her eyes when she heard that. It's good to see that Kristoff and Sven haven't change that much but her concern was with Elsa.

Elsa.

Anna quickly turn to see Elsa standing in front of her ice palace. She then walk over to Elsa, cautiously. When she was close enough, she could hear Elsa mumble something that sound incoherent so Anna didn't bother try to figure it out. But what Elsa said next, shock Anna to the core!

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Anna felt her heart jump a few beats when she heard that. At that moment, she felt like a little girl waiting for just a simple response or gesture from her older sister. Desperately but with ease, Anna answered with this. "Of course, I want to build a snowman"

Seeming to notice what she said, Elsa quickly snap back in to reality. She shot Anna a cold glare and said "You didn't hear anything!"

"Yes I did and I know exactly what that means" Anna stated to her.

"Oh really? What?" Elsa said as she cross her arms over her chest. Anna sigh before she said "Elsa. Did you have someone who always asked you that?"

Elsa didn't say anything so Anna decided to push forward. "Maybe a little sister?"

This earn a reaction from Elsa. She gasped as she turn around to face Anna. "How do you know that?"

Anna smiled warmly "Because..That's what little sisters do"

Elsa was stunned by Anna's answer. "But you're an only child? You don't have an older sister"

"Yes I do and.." Anna than grasp Elsa's hand softly, ignoring Elsa's slight gasp. "You do too" Anna finished with full admiration. Elsa didn't know what to say but she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this one. Especially with this feisty red dead who seems to know what buttons she have to press on her. She contemplated for a second about it. But she knows that she haves no choice.

With the snap of her fingers, a vortex of snow quickly engulfed the four where they stand! The vortex then unwind itself and release the four in mid-air! Anna, Kristoff, and Sven scream as they began to airborne but was caught by a soft snow like trampoline which quickly turn into comfy chairs for each one to sit on. They look to see Elsa, walking slowly toward them and notice that they were in her ice palace.

* * *

Elsa stood in front of them with a cool glare. The trio all felt their breaths quicken a bit but relax when they saw Elsa's glare start to soften. Elsa sigh heavily before she turn her attention back to them. "Fine. I'll tell you" Kristoff was puzzled. Clearly, he was not expecting that as an answer. "Tell us?" He asked cautiously. Elsa only nodded. "You will Elsa?" Anna spoke up with high hopes which made Kristoff clearly confused. "Tell us what?" Kristoff finally asked. He really wanted to know and he hates to be kept in the dark about things. Elsa let out a breath she didn't know she had held before she began. "I'm going to tell you the day I earn the title 'The Queen Of Ice and Snow' but more importantly.." Elsa then turns away from them which made the trio concern. Elsa felt her voice about to hitch as a lone tear escape from her eye. Anna and Kristoff lean up anxiously as they waited for Elsa to finish her sentence. Well, let's just say that the next thing they heard from Elsa was something that was totally not expected at all!

"That was the day... The day I lost my best friend"

Upon hearing this, the trio's eyes widen!

She had a friend?!

* * *

**So what do you guys think about that? I promise to have the next chapter uploaded before I go to New York City this weekend. :D**


	7. Heads Up Guys

**Hey guys! Just wanting to give you a heads up on the story here. The chapter will be uploaded tomorrow noon. I plan for it to be uploaded today but you know, stuff happens. Trying to find a job, doing homework, and maintaining balance in my life has proven to be very difficult. But I'm determine to make it through! Anyways, I really am excited about this chapter. It will have a lot of emotions in it so be prepare to ride the roller coaster of feels. Also, make sure to give credit to FrozenAddict15 and TacticX for helping on the idea of creating Elsa's background story. Finally, my last announcement...Please read and favorite my other stories Frozen Bloopers and Random Outtakes and Get To Know Each Other. Well that's about it guys! Stay tune for these stories and enjoy life. CC OUT :D**


End file.
